Of Faerie Wielders and Former Quincy
by don't resist
Summary: Ishida x Inoue 40 paragraphs.
1. Of

**Of Faerie Wielders and Former Quincy**

XxXxXx

Summary: Inoue x Ishida fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

XxXxXx

**Loss**

Inoue understood Ishida's loss of his Quincy powers. She's lost her own ability to fight, it wasn't entirely when Tsubaki was wounded.

**Fallen**

On a daily basis, Inoue fell and Ishida was always behind her to catch her. She would always giggle a little and pull herself up, using Ishida's arm for balance. Then, she would say that she'd momentarily forgotten how to stand, or that her faeries had tripped her.

**Laughter**

Ishida didn't laugh. He would smirk and Inoue would always just understand. One day, she'd asked him why and he took her face in his hands. He smirked and kissed her nose briefly. "You're laughter is enough for the both of us." And then, he laughed.

**Clothes**  
Every so often, Inoue would forget to pick up her own clothes for after her shower and end up wearing Ishida's pants and top while he stood befuddled in the bedroom, holding up a skirt.

**Showers**

Inoue would shower in the evening, while Ishida would bathe in the morning. When a water conservation program began in the summer, Inoue had ended up in Ishida's morning bath. All the while, she wondered if the water was too warm, as her shy, former-Quincy boyfriend crimsoned.

**Knight**

Ishida had always cared about being able to protect Inoue. She knew about his obsession to protect her. She knew, even without his powers, he was her knight in shining armour, but she was the one holding the sword.

**Stars**

While they lay on a blanket in the park, they remembered their first date. Inoue had remembered inviting over her friends to watch shooting stars with her, when Kuchiki and Kurosaki had devised a plan to get Ishida and Inoue together. They'd left the two of them alone that night. They lay on the blanket making silent wishes and holding hands.

**Ice Cream**

Though Ishida had told her no the first time, Inoue had convinced him, evil bunnies and all, to get his tonsils removed with her. Her exact words had been "It'll be just like getting tattoos together, only with laughing gas!" Afterwards, Inoue had stocked their freezer with ice cream, forcing the former Quincy to eat it and not cook or else she'd "sic her faeries" on him.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss had been awkward, a clash of teeth, noses and a mess of arms. Their second had been his initiation. It was everything they wanted it to be, soft, slow and passionate. The third, Inoue had asked him to give to her. The fourth, and every one after that had been at least a bit awkward and interrupted by a phone call. (Either from Kuchiki or Tatsuki asking about whether they knew about different birth control or from Chuzuru telling her she'd made a mistake on whom she was in love with.)

**PDA**

Ishida didn't believe in PDA (public displays of affection). He liked for their romantic relationship to be a personal thing, keeping his kisses behind closed doors. Inoue, however, yearned to go out and kiss her boyfriend in public. She obliged with his wish of no PDA until his birthday, when she kissed him fully on the mouth in front of Kurosaki, Kuchiki Tatsuki, Sado, and an angry Chuzuru.


	2. Faerie

**Love**

Inoue was not the one to blurt her feeling first. In fact, it was Ishida, who had admitted his own emotions, tasting how sweet the words "I'm in love with you" on his tongue felt. Afterwards, Inoue told him she loved him and always would. The words sounded right until she ended it in 'the faeries would never let me let you go'.

**Kitten**

Ishida didn't want a pet at first, but Inoue had convinced him after a few nights of cuddling and making edible foods. She'd buttered him up enough to go down to the shelter and get a real pet. Inoue wanted a dog, but Ishida didn't want to pay that much attention to a pet. Inoue then wanted a rat, but Ishida said it would stink up their apartment. Inoue wanted a snake afterwards, but Ishida simply said no and left it at that. Finally, Inoue and Ishida agreed on a small calico kitten.

**Faeries**

Inoue was always blaming her comrades for her faults, until her eighteen-centimeter tall friends pushed her into Ishida and caused them to fall into a fountain. After that, Ishida kept his eyes open for the mischievous few so he didn't end up soaked and blushing while Inoue sat on his stomach wondering what was wrong, unaware that her white shirt was now not as covering as her bra.

**Boxers**

Kurosaki harassed Ishida, insisting that he wore briefs that were two sizes too small. He always blamed his rival's choice of underwear as his major problem, however, he gave up on that when Inoue called out with a grin that he didn't wear briefs and that he, in fact, wore boxers.

**Friday**

Friday nights were Ishida and Inoue's date nights. They always went out, whether it was down the street to watch the stars in the park, out to a real dinner, or cuddling in front of the television watching a romantic, yet scary, black and white movie.

**Closet**

Though Ishida rarely used the closet, Inoue did use it whenever she needed a bit of inspiration on what to use as her excuse when the faeries were fed up with her blaming them. Eventually, though, it was their room for seven, or more, minutes in heaven.

**Family**

Inoue didn't have family, except for Ishida, so she would always plan picnics and would invite Ishida's father. He never came, though, so she would always invite her friends 'just in case he didn't show'.

**Child**

As an awkward conversation starter, Inoue stated she wanted five. He had no idea what she was talking about, and thus, asked. Silly Ishida… He had no idea what he was in for. She told him, 'Children. Why would I want five aliens?' He spoke with her softly for longer than six hours about that subject before they decided on one child, unless Inoue birthed twins. She decided she could never lose if she adopted.

**Sex**

They never spoke of 'doing it'. It was too awkward. Of course, they spoke of children, family, and aliens sneaking into their drawers and stealing their underpants, but that was never as weird as talking about _sex_. Inoue always said that the word was too dirty, though she had no problem saying the 'f word' while baking. Ishida mentioned once or twice that _that word_ was worse than saying Inoue's choice of words when she burned a 'delicacy'.

**Magnets**

Besides cooking and sewing, the pair shared another hobby. Magnet collecting. Though Inoue liked collecting block letter magnets and cute sayings, Ishida liked to collect magnets with only one word on them, so he could leave love messages for her on their fridge. Inoue would blush to herself. She would find him and kiss him on the cheek, whispering her own words of passion against his ear.


	3. Wielders

**Pebble**

It became habit between the two of them. When they walked, Ishida would kick at a pebble and Inoue would always want to join in. Eventually, they were kicking pebbles towards one another with Inoue giggling until her sides hurt. Ishida always said he liked it when the pebble became part of a game to see how long it would take before she would hug him loosly and collapse against him with soft laughs.

**Bra Strap**

Inoue thought it would be funny one day to put Ishida in a bra while he was asleep. He didn't think it was funny, especially when he woke up with a yelp when the strap slapped tender, pale flesh. Inoue thought it was extremely funny when he tried to snap her bra strap until he realized she wasn't wearing one and crimsoned all over.

**Arms**

Inoue loved to hold hands, but in the presence of Ishida's father, she wasn't permitted to. So, instead, she devised a plan to link arms with both her soon-to-be father-in-law-who-didn't-know-she-was-going-to-be-his-daughter-in-law and her fiancé. It didn't turn out too well. The champagne bottle ended up broken at their feet, their dinner had landed in Ishida's lap, and Inoue decided it was the best time to show her soon-to-be father-in-law the ring.

**Panda**

He'd won it for her at the Sakura Tree festival. She'd had her eyes on it all night where ever they went. So, he stopped at game where he had to throw a ball at the stack of bottles to break it down. He missed the first time. He missed the second time. He hit it the third time straight on when he pictured Kurosaki's face in the middle making a face at him. The panda was handed to him, then to her. She jumped up and forced him to catch her and fall over, being showered with kisses. By now, he'd truly fallen for her.

**Socks**

His socks always matched, until he agreed that she should move in with him. Now, his socks had smilies on them from all the times she thought he wasn't happy enough. He was glad he wore long pants and closed-toe shoes. He held up a pair of socks eyeing the smiles on one and the teddy bears on the other.

**Intent**

"What's your intent with Orihime-chan?" Kurosaki asked him. Tatsuki stood behind the strawberry, arms crossed. Ishida knew if he said the wrong answer he'd wake up in a hospital bed, so he said the only thing that came to mind.

"To make her smile."

**Loser**

Chizuru stood off to the side, leaning against the wall eying sweet little Inoue. She was extremely disappointed that Inoue wanted to drag Ishida with her everywhere. It was understandable that damned friend stealer didn't get out of the house often enough. She stretched her arms and walked over to the couple, sticking her tounge out at the pale boy. "You're such a loser, Ishida."

"No, you're the loser." 

"Tch. How so?"

"Inoue is my girlfriend." The redhead's mouth dropped open.

**Fanime**

Awkwardly, they made their way through the crowds. She was clinging to his arm, pointing out things she wanted. Ishida stopped against the wall. Inoue leaned against his chest. "Isn't this great, James?" she cooed, touching his colored hair. He sighed and hit his head against the wall. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." She kissed his lips gently, twirling fingers into his hair. His hands touched the small of her back, being ever the gentleman. "Better?"

"By far, Jessie."

**Unicorn**

They'd had the discussion before. Unicorns weren't real. Right? Inoue opened the door to their apartment, hands planted firmly on her hips, a smile playing on her lips. "They are too real!" she called out. She whistled once, and a pony walked in with a horn strapped to its forhead. Her boyfriend walked out of the bathroom and fainted as soon as he looked at the animal. She leaned over him and blinked. "April fools?" she said quietly, the pony nibbling at his hair in hopes to wake up Ishida.

**Moon**

"I'll promise you the moon if you'll marry me."

"I don't want you to promise me the moon," she whispered in his ear, slipping cold fingers into the collar of his shirt. "I want you to promise me you'll stay under it with me." She kissed his cheek softly and leaned back to see his blue eyes in the moonlight. "Will you?"

He burried his face in her shoulder. "Yes," he breathed.


	4. and

Theatre 

Inoue seemed to drag Ishida to the theatre every chance she got. Ishida always wondered if it was because she wanted to kiss in the dark or if it was because of the romantic dinners afterwards.

**Stare**

Words didn't always explain emotions between them, so they would watch one another from time to time. Upon occasion, their gazes would catch and hazel would meld with blue. Their stares said it all.

Frame 

Every week, they would clean the house, from dusting to beating out rugs to laundry. And, every week, he would put a specific frame face down. And, every week, she would put it back up, dust it and smile at it. For she adored how cute her husband had been when he was younger and she loved how handsome he'd become.

Name 

She'd brought a book home a week after finding her pregnancy test positive. Ishida was tense because of it, looking over names with Inoue was not something he wanted to do at twenty. Because of it, Inoue had picked forty American names and eleven Russian names. In the end, though, Inoue was not even pregnant.

Surprise 

Ishida didn't like surprises for many reasons. One, he was afraid that it would eventually mean his death. Two, he was afraid it would mean Inoue's death. Third, he was afraid Inoue would surprise him with another 'How To' book on sex.

Quilt 

They worked together for weeks on one quilt in sewing club. He worked on one end, and she worked on the other. Upon occasion, her eyes would meet his and they would delve into each other's thoughts, before returning to sewing, simultaneously pricking their fingers.

Two 

Date number two was extremely calm, simply walking down the beach and having a simple picnic, until Kurosaki and Kuchiki invited people to join them, stealing their romantic moments.

Camera 

Inoue went through a stage where she took her camera with her everywhere, and took pictures of everything. However, she was completely confused when she developed the film and found all of the pictures had Ishida in them somewhere.

**Fate**

Ishida thought that fate was on his side when she agreed to be his girlfriend, but Kurosaki thought it was just dumb luck and Inoue being too nice to say no. However, when Inoue held his hand and giggled with him sweetly, he changed his mind, especially when she wouldn't shut up about how good a kisser he was.

**Tree**

When they'd left for different colleges, they'd promised to meet at a large tree in the middle of the park.

When she'd gotten back, she sat beneath the tree night after night, waiting for him to sweep her up in his arms. When he'd gotten back, he stood among the branches morning after morning, awaiting her return. Days passed, nights passed, and still neither had seen one another.

When an eclipse covered the city in darkness, they both went to the tree and found one another. They gathered each other up in hugs and showered them with soft kisses. It was at that moment that they decided to get married beneath that same tree.


End file.
